Devil VS Devil
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Hiruma X OC. I haven't read Eyeshield21 or watched it all the way through yet, but Hiruma was instantly my favorite character. Hopefully my little comedy spurts will bring much enjoyment. Rated M for language and it might get somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

Hiruma POV

What's the most infuriating thing on the face of earth? Someone who you couldn't black-mail, threaten, or otherwise use for your own purpose. Its maddening! I never thought such a human would exist. But Behold, one such person exists!

"Youichi." The infuriating female leaned over the back of the couch, her dark red hair draping behind my neck, "This is what you wanted, neh?" She held out a folder of photos. I reached for the folder, her drawing it quickly away the moment my finger-tips brushed it. I looked over my shoulder at her, giving her a dark glare. She laughed like it was the most amusing thing ever, handing me the folder.

I snatched it from her hands, still giving her a death glare, "You're testing my patience, red-haired bitch."

Her laugh rang out some more, "Your sweet nick-name for me always tickles my ears!" I inwardly sighed, exhausted. This woman had no sense! This woman made no sense!

I should've known she was crazy from the second we met. The second she pushed into my life!

_I woke one morning, as usual, prepared for school, went out to my living room...to find the most unusual thing. A person on my couch! A person I didn't even know on my couch! I instantly went for my machine gun, letting a round sing out loudly, before pointing it at her. She woke slowly, no fear written on her, not even jilted. _

_"Who the fuck are you!? Why are you in my house!?" I demanded. _

_She smiled, like she was a spider who had caught a fly in her net, "What a way to greet a guest. I knew you'd be interesting! I'm Cherry, I'll be staying here from now on." CRAZY BITCH! She had even admitted to using lock-picks to get in! _

Why I didn't kick her out was quite simple. I thought she was a nut-case, and that I could use that against her. Turns out, she didn't even exist- at least according to the system, even the underground system said she didn't exist. And by the time I figured out that this woman was wicked, shameless, and quite clever, ergo not someone I could manipulate and use at will, she had already built herself into my world.

"Youichi..." She coo-ed into my ear, her breath abnormally hot as per norm. I knew I was in trouble when I realized that I was actually starting the like the crazy bitch.

All of her. Personality, attitude...

Physically even. Black cherry red hair, eyes as cold as ice and the same enchanting shade, and, fucking hell, one great body.

I hated to admit it, but I was seriously in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry POV

Tested the water that streamed from the shower, ugh, not hot enough. Human showers were never hot enough; even cranked all the way up, hot enough to sear human skin, it was barely half my internal temperature. I guess I should stop expecting things from the human world, it was clearly not adequate for demon comfort.

It really wasn't fair that I'd been tossed out of hell, grounded-Satan style. I mean, no one even used the Scrolls of Dark Souls anymore, so why had everyone sent up such a fuss when I borrowed them; 'borrow'-'steal', all the same in demon world. They probably wouldn't have even guessed the damned scrolls were gone if Sugar-the little wench who was supposedly half my blood- hadn't ratted on me. Oh I'd beat her ass when I got back, that was a promise.

I caught some water in my mouth, tasting the touch of chemicals that had been used to clean the water. Humans were a wonder. So worried about filth when in reality, they were the messiest of all creatures; filled with digestive bacteria, prone to countless illnesses, etc. It was facinating that they had managed to survive so long, you'd think they would've destroyed themselves by now.

Destruction and humans were nearly always paired. I liked that about humans though, felt a certain kinship with that side of humanity. Especially the humans who realized that they were...

Youichi Hiruma. Manipulator, almost too clever, and demonically wicked. He was, in one word, FUN. I'd watched him from Hell every once in awhile, getting quite the kick out of how he used the other humans' secrets and weakness' to his own advantage. It was only natural that when I got grounded, I'd come find the man who entertained me so well. Plus, its not like he could kick me out, I was the real demon that he pretended to be.

"Hey red-haired bitch!" His lovely little nick-name consistently made me laugh too! I heard him barging into the house, making his way through, seeking me out, "Oy! Red-haired b-" The words dropped from his mouth as he stopped at the bathroom door that I hadn't closed. I continued lathering my hair with shampoo, looking over at him since I hadn't closed the shower curtain either. It pleased me greatly to hear his little mortal heart quicken, see heat rise to his cheeks, knowing that he found me attractive. He grit his teeth, taking a hard gulp, "How many times have I told you to at least close the curtain!?" He growled.

I grabbed a soapy washcloth, drawing it across my skin, and watching his eyes follow. Across my collar bones, over my breasts, little circles into my stomach. His eyes which were normally pin-pricks had become larger, his pupils dialated fully, a tell-tale sign of human desire. "why should I close the curtain?"

He gulped again, trying to get his eyes back to my face, failing. "You're getting water all over the floor! Red-haired bitch!"

I giggled, bending over to give my legs a good scrub, "Everything's better when its wet." I said, drawing out the word 'wet' for effect, seeing it worked, giving Hiruma a tiny shiver. I turned around, offering him my back, "wanna scrub my back while you're here? I'd like that, Youichi." I asked, watching him over my shoulder.

He seemed to struggle with himself, wanting to wash my back, and yet knowing I was just testing him-fucking with him. He took a deep breath, giving me a dark growl, "Wash you're own damn back!" He ripped the shower curtain closed, letting out a huff and storming out of the bathroom. I let myself laugh aloud.

I do say, Youichi really is super fun to be around! I knew he would be!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruma POV

Damn it. DAMN IT!

"What's wrong, Youichi?" Cherry asked, leaning over my lap and looking up at my face. This girl knew nothing of personal space!

I gave her a heavy glare. Telling her what was pissing me off would probably make her laugh. I could already picture her wicked little smirk as she said something like 'what a whiner'.

"Come on, tell me. It must be bad if you don't even yell my lovely nickname when you came home." She said, a concerned mask perfectly in place-I might've believed it if I didn't know her better.

"Its none of your damn business, red-haired bitch." I growled lowly.

She smiled, almost too perky at being called a bitch. "There you go! That's much more fun." She laid across my legs as if she belonged there, "Now tell me what's pissing you off." I had no doubts that she wouldn't let up if I didn't tell her what she wanted to know, "come on now." She traced the seam on the arm rest of the couch, seeming like she had all the time in the world.

I sighed in defeat, "Eyeshield 21, that dumbass, got himself injured."

"Mmm, that is that little Sena boy that's on your American football team?" She asked and I nodded, still feeling rage running through my veins. Without Eyeshield's feet, our team was pretty much screwed, "What happened? He'll heal, yes?"

"Got distracted while training, broke his ankle." I spat out, nearly snarling with frustration, "Couple months at least to heal, and that's not even counting the extra time for the muscles around the ankle to rebuild their strength."

She hummed softly, "How fragile." she seemed to say that to herself.

"What?"

"Human bones are so fragile." She shrugged. "What's your plan for your team then? Withdraw?"

"Fuck no." I snorted with distain at the thought; I worked too damn hard to make this team work to withdraw. But, what was I going to do? I started working it over aloud. "I don't want any of the other teams to know we have a weakness, need to figure out how to get Sena out without letting anyone realize that our play is like that because he's hurt...Damn it."

"Find an equally fast runner, make like that runner is another trump card in addition to your Eyeshield, make them think you only put Sena on the back-burner so your 'new runner' can get some game-time in." I frowned as Cherry spoke. It actually was a pretty good idea. Damn her. Why didn't I think of that?!

But, "Eyeshield's speed is unmatched, very hard to find anyone else that fast that isn't already taken. Damn it." I found myself subconciously fingering her red hair. She looked over her shoulder, giving me that grin that I was starting to learn meant trouble, "What?"

"If you ask nicely, I'll play." That's when she sat up, straddling me, "I'm devilishly fast...you know." God damn it! Why was she so hot?! Why did she seem to know how hot she was too?! She knew how to use it too! Damn it to fucking hell!

It was a plan though. The girl was fast. I had seen her move with incredible speed while helping me with some of my blackmail. And there was no rule against girl players. We could enroll her and...

A plan was starting to form in my head. "How much would I have to pay for this?" I sneered. Cherry was not a free worker, she was as bad as me.

There was that wicked smile again as she slid her body closer to mine, her chest to mine, arms on my shoulders, "Oh we could just keep it a surprise...you can afford it though, I'm sure." She slowly licked her lips. I couldn't keep myself from watching. Her tongue sweetly running along her top lip, rolling down to stroke the bottom lip...

I clenched my teeth. Stop it self. This kind of woman was trouble. Trouble with a capital T. Fuck, look at her though...she was my kind of troublesome woman...

"Che. Fine." I hissed. She answered with a giggle.

*Author: So, I'd like some reviews if anyone cares enough to bother. Thank u ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry POV

It was just like cos-play! I had always been facinated by the diversity of human clothing! And let's just say, I worked the whole 'innocent school-girl' thing!

"Hurry up already, red-haired bitch!" Youichi snapped, though he did run his eyes up and down my form. I barely kept myself from pointing that out to him.

"You're so pushy." I leaned into him, stroking my finger from his adam's apple, up his throat to his chin, "Though, I don't mind too much, Youichi."

He grit his teeth, pulling away from me, throwing his school bag over his shoulder and walking to the door, "Hurry up or I'm leaving your ass here!" I laughed, following after him.

So apparently I had to actually go to school to be on the football team, how crazy is that?! I never understood how sports and school went with eachother...it was one of those weird human things. But, I was going to do as Hiruma said-he was going to have to '_pay up'_ later anyway, anything I wanted. I had yet to actually think of what he was going to owe me, or have to do, but I'm sure I would figure it out when the time came. Hee hee.

Deimon High School. Deimon, almost like demon! Haha! Maybe I did belong here! I stood behind Youichi, humming under my breath as he threw out papers and explainations to the principle. I was 'an American transfer student, living with Youichi since our families were close'. Pah! How hysterical!

"Hiruma-kun!" Wow. What an enormous creature! The large boy stopped and stared at Youichi and I, his gaze going from Youichi, to Youichi's hand clasped around my wrist, to me.

I beamed a smile at the huge boy, "Hello." I greeted, "I'm Cherry! Youichi's wife!" The big boy's jaw dropped. I offered my hand while Youichi flipped around to look at me with this weird expression- I decided it was one of horror.

"WHAT?! Don't say that!" Youichi practically yelled.

I laughed, "Look your face though!" I pointed.

"Shut up!" Youichi growled. Our loud conversation apparently spurred the attentions of the rest of the team that was in the Devil Bats' clubhouse, because a group came out.

"Nice to meet you." I ignored Youichi's outburst, walking up to the large boy, "I didn't get your name yet?"

"Ryokan Kurita, nice to meet you as well...Cherry-san."

"No 'san', just Cherry, thanks Kurita." I waved to the rest of the group, "Hi hi!"

"Who are you?!" Three gruff looking boys said in perfect harmony.

"This is Cherry, she is a transfer from America that is staying with me. I've told her all about you three fucking Huh-huh brothers, so don't think you're going to get anywhere." Youichi snapped, walking through the group and into the clubhouse, "Hurry up and made introductions then get your asses in here."

"We're not brothers!" The three didn't seem detered by Youichi's comment as they introduced themselves to me anyway. "I'm Kazuki Jumonji, nice to meet you." "Koji Kuroki, same here." "Shozo Togano." That last one gave me a wink.

"I've seen the pictures too." At that statement they all blushed and flitted away to the clubhouse.

"Wait, you actually live with Hiruma-kun?" The girl with pink hair asked.

"Mm-hmm, like I said, we're married!" I stated with a grin.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Youichi yelled again, peaking out of the clubhouse at us, "Friggin red-haired bitch!"

I giggled. "Fine fine!" I finished up meeting the rest of the team.

The fun could only go up from here. I mean, look at how embarrassed Youichi got at me just saying little things! This was the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruma POV

"This pants look pretty good on me, huh, Youichi?" Cherry turned, showing her butt to me. Yes, yes, they looked awesomely tight.

"Just hurry up!" I snapped.

"You lack patience, you know it." She murmured as she started wrapping bandages around her chest to flatten her beautiful breasts; it was a pity.

"I don't care." I was trying not to watch her so closely, but apparently my eyes didn't get the message.

"What a rotten man." She snickered, putting on the shoulder pads and throwing on her new jersey. Unlucky number 13, "Well? Do I look like a football player?" She grinned, putting on the helmet that had its own tinted blue eyeshield.

I nodded, "Lets go then. Its your debut game, 13."

"Hurrah hurrah!" she cheered, following me out to the field.

"You can't tell anyone who you are, remember?"

"That's like the sixth time you've said so. I don't have Alzhiemers'. I got it, Youichi." She said with a laugh.

"Whose that?" Mamori asked, everyone staring at Cherry in her new uniform.

"Demon 13." I shrugged, waving the idiot manager out of my way, "You stay off your foot, 13 is your filler until you're better!" I snapped at Sena, "If you let any of our opponents know you're injured I'll kill you! And if you don't get better pretty damn fast, 13 will permenantly take your place!" Cherry snorted a laugh behind me and I passed her a glare to shut up.

Sena paled, "Yes Hiruma-san." Who would've thought that this cowardly kid was now a football fanatic who wasn't afraid to rush opponents?

"That's mean Hiruma-san, we wouldn't really take Sena-kun off field like that..." Kurita murmured.

"Shut it, fat ass! Hell yes I would! I want to win! Whatever it takes! End of story!" I snapped. "Don't you dare let anyone know you're hurt, I really mean it! If you do, you're Cerberus' dinner!" I pointed at Sena threateningly.

"Geeze, he got it, lighten up." Cherry smacked my shoulder pad, then looked at Sena, "Just heal up kiddo, I'll keep everyone confused until then." She patted his head, "Let's gooo!" She exclaimed with a pump of her fist, taking the lead towards the field.

I caught up to her, taking the lead back; it was MY job. "You better do your part."

"Mmm-hmm...wait, which side am I supposed to run to? I'm supposed to get the ball first right?" I fumed, glaring death at her. WE'D GONE OVER THIS A MILLION TIMES! She laughed, "I'm kidding. Damn. I've got this, a little trust please."

"I don't trust anyone." I informed her in a growl.

"Too bad." She shrugged. We paraded out on to the field as we were supposed to. Our opponents today were the Koigahama Cupids, an easy first game for Cherry, I doubt they'd be able to catch her.

We got into our huddle, "We'll kill them! YAAA-HAAAA!" I proclaimed.

"YAA-HAA!" The team echoed. Alright. The line was ready, idiot monkey was ready, the dumb tight-end was ready, everyone was ready. I watched Cherry get into her set; planting her feet, then practically shimmied into a crouch. Another weird habit probably.

Now all was left to do was wait for the kick off. Here it came! Monta caught the ball, lucky him, he wouldn't end up shot later. Then passed it to Cherry.

I could see everyone's eyes widen as 'Demon 13' rocketed down the football field. Even I was a bit impressed. Damn the girl could run, I'd made a good bet with her. I couldn't tell if she was more agile than Sena or if the Cupids just sucked that bad, because she had made it all the way to the other end without anyone coming close to touching her.

"Touchdown Deimon!"

Cherry twined her fingers together and then stretched them over her head, loosening herself as she walked back over to the team. "Well? Tell me I did good, Youichi." Her grin was wicked, I could bet her eyes matched it perfectly. I debated kicking her like I did with the rest of the team; the light kick where I didn't have to say anything but they got the message that I approved. But before I came to an answer, she seemed to sense my thoughts, getting closer to me, "If you treat me as roughly as the others, _I'll be the one kicking **your** ass_."

I laughed, not at all threated, "Whatever. Good job, 13." I said in a snicker. Then called for the rest of the team. We were going to whip these dumbass Cupids senseless!

^Author's note: Well I'm kinda debating just dropping this story now, are there any objections? If there are, please let me know and I may be able to revamp myself into getting more done of this story. :) Thanks for reading in any case! ^


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry POV

Well I had held up my end. Maybe better than I should have. The unshockable Youichi, the man who could predict anything, actually seemed shocked. I guess it was a surprise, I'd been as much of a distraction as I possibly could be when I wasn't the one running. My favorite thing to do was stay near that monkey-like boy, Monta I think was his name, and get tackled by those who were aiming for him. Or run in front of that obscure track-team boy when he was the one actually carrying the ball. Even playing defense was fun! It was chaos! My favorite kind of game!

It was even entertaining to watch the team stare at the scoreboard for a few minuets after our game, amazed that the Cupids had lost with a big fat ZERO. Maybe even more amazed that we had ended with a score of 77.

Still, my most favorite part was coming. Youichi paying up.

"I did very well, right?" I asked him as I found him sitting on his bed, already stripped down and redressed into his sleeping pants. He was playing on his laptop, apparently forming new strategies after seeing my ability. With obvious force, he ignored me. "Youichi." I grabbed his laptop by the screen, closing it, and tossing it to the other side of the bed.

"Hey red-haired bitch!" He began to growl, "what do you think you're d-!" I slammed my foot down between his thighs, just shy of his crotch.

"I knew that would get your attention." I snickered, "I did very well today, right Youichi?" His gaze started from my foot, going all the way up my bare leg, lingering momentarily on my underwear that had pandas on them, before continuing up my torso that had his button-up shirt on with the buttons undone, and finally finding my face. We stared at eachother, "Well, I did, time to pay up then, eh Youichi?"

"What do you want?" He asked, almost huskily, then cleared his throat.

"First I need some maintanence." I smirked. He raised his eyebrows, with a look that practically said 'huh?'. "You know, body maintanence." My smirk evolved to a full smile, "We wouldn't want my body to get sore and achey just because its not maintained, properly treated with some tender loving care, you know."

"I know." He nearly gulped and licked his lips.

I sat on the bed, turned towards him, pulling him so that he faced me. Then offered my feet to him, "My feet." He seemed to instantly get what I wished of him, because, like the proper man, he massaged the bottoms of my feet, "My ankles." I proceeded. His touch was surprisingly gentle, I expected a far worse massage out of the devilish blond, "My calves are especially sore." It had been awhile since I felt the excited fingers of a man working over my sensitive half-Succubi skin. I quite liked Youichi's. "My thighs." I wondered if he was going to get all shy, and realized nope, he knew what he was doing. The focus his turquoise eyes had was impressive, I always liked that he could focus so intently on one task; football, and now me. "My hips." His gaze met mine for an instant, to which I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows.

"I hope you're enjoying this." He snapped, rubbing his hands over my hips.

"As much as you are." I whipped right back, grabbing his chin.

He actually grinned at me, before pulling out of my grip, grabbing the front of my shirt, and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. "You are such a pain in the ass." He murmured between kisses, our tongues beginning a battle.

"You like it." I responded, sliding my hand into his hair and tugging. He grunted, non-commital, biting lightly on my bottom lip.

Oh, I definitely liked being paid.


	7. Chapter 7

Sena POV

"Aww what a cute dog!" Cherry leaned down to Cerberus, who was still on his chain by his dog house.

"No, Cherry-chan!" Mamori called, too late. Cherry was already in Cerberus' range.

"That's a good boy!" WHAT THE HELL? Cerberus wasn't attacking, in fact he was being the most tame I'd ever seen him be. "Roll over." Cerberus did as Cherry commanded, rolling over and offering his belly, "Aww!" Cherry pet his belly, unchaining the dog.

"What are you doing to my dog, you fucking red-haired bitch?!" Hiruma demanded, shooting into the air.

"He's so cuddly, I couldn't resist!" She scooped up the dog, which I was pretty sure weighed more than any normal dog its size.

"Why are you even here?!" Hiruma snapped, pointing his gun at her.

"Of course I'd come to watch my dearest husband practice." Cherry snickered as Hiruma glared daggers at her. "Tsk tsk, and you liked me so much last night, for shame." It was amazing to see Hiruma actually back down for once in his life. Gritting his teeth and not responding as Cherry made her way to the sidelines of the field with Cerberus, sitting the evil dog in her lap.

"You're amazing, Cherry-chan..." Mamori said to the red-head as she stood by the girl. Cerberus growled lowly, looking ready to attack Mamori.

"Oh, I can handle any male, of any species." Cherry laughed, petting Cerberus' head, making the dog settle back down. Wah, so amazing!

"Hold this, don't mess with it." Hiruma growled, handing Cherry his laptop. I think this was the first time I'd ever seen him let that computer out of his hands.

"I can't play solitaire?" Cherry inquired, pursing her lips teasingly.

"No! There's no games even on there!" Hiruma growled back.

"Fine fine, I'll behave myself, if only for now." She smiled brightly, tucking the laptop in her bag that rested next to her.

"Get your asses over here and start practicing!" Hiruma yelled, taking control of the team. I wish I was out there with them.

"Sena-boy! Come sit with me!" Cherry called to me with a gesture. I obliged, sitting next to her, flinching as Cerberus growled menacingly. She grabbed his ear, rubbing the back of it, he calmed. "How's your ankle doing?"

"Ok I guess." I answered, staring at her in awe; how could anyone go toe-to-toe with Hiruma and Cerberus in the same day?

"Good, I'm sure it'll be all the better when you get to play again." She reached out and tweaked my ear, "The rise of Eyeshield 21, round 2." She winked. I found myself smiling, maybe it was this cheerfulness that made Hiruma unable to combat her.

"If 13 doesn't take my spot, of course..." I meant to say it jokingly, but it came out pitifully. I really didn't want that 13 guy to take my position, even if he did seem like the better player.

Cherry laughed aloud, a bright little giggle, "As if. You are a far better player."

I frowned, "Huh?" He was faster, or at least seemed a lot faster, maybe it was just because I was benched, unable to run at all.

"You have the heart for it, little one." She poked my chest where my heart was, "That is truly the best power that a player can have. Combine the want to be out there, with the fact of how fast your legs are," She did a fake shudder, "what a weapon." Her smile was infectious, it made me happy too, I believed her words on top of it too.

Author's Note: Thanks for caring people. I'm currently trying to watch through all of Eyeshield 21 to get a deeper feel for the anime and make my story more interesting. But my story will probably still be cliche'd, but oh well :) (And yes, nobody had any idea that Cherry is not human, which I think makes it all the more ironic that Hiruma calls her 'demon 13'.) ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

Hiruma POV

Holy fuck Cherry could move. While Sena had his incredible change of pace, Cherry was just...chaotic. She altered her footing, she altered her stride, she altered her speed, she altered nearly everything she did at every turn, even I couldn't make a prediction of what was coming next.

On top of her amazing speed, she was fucking tough for such a little woman. Even the Chameleons were having a hard time knocking her off her feet, even using their dirty tricks. And even when they gave her a solid hit or a solid tackle, she would slam their ass right back.

"Next?" Cherry nudged me, "Want me to fetch the ball?" She smiled; she wanted to put down one of those Chameleons hard, I almost felt sorry for their running back.

It was a good idea, and a fine way to scare the Chameleons even more than they already were. I gave her a nod. "LET'S KILL THEM! YA-HAAAA!"

"Ya-haaa!" The team echoed. We got into our set, I wondered what technique she was going to use to pound that running back.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" And here it came. Oh hell. She had looped around the entire team, catching the Zokugaku-back from the side. That was going to hurt like a son of a bitch. Her arm snaked around the Chameleon, pushing up and back, throwing him down with more force than a girl her size should have. She then put her hand under the football in the guy's arms as he went down, using centrifical force as she spun to cup the ball to her chest, and then off she went running.

I didn't even ask her to turn that run over! But there she went, heading for the touchdown with hesitation.

"You're insane, man!" The 'huh-huh' brothers slapped Cherry's back. She waved them off with a smile.

I could already see everybody's thoughts. The Chameleons were freaked out, Sena had never thrown them down that hard, even our line wasn't that violent. Scouts had shown up by the dozens after Cherry's debut game against the Cupids, and they were as freaked out as the Chameleons. I didn't blame them. If I didn't know better, just from Cherry's preformance thus far, I'd think she was Shin's evil long-lost twin brother. Even though she wasn't as tall or as broad as Shin was, she made up for it with her unpredictable nature; she was easily as strong and as fast as Shin was. In short, she was a monster.

How in the world was she that strong anyway? She could lift 125 kg! What kind of super-model did you know that could lift that much? Plus, I could only imagine the stress that Cherry put on her body with her insane turns, and increases in speed at a moment's notice; I would've thought she'd tear muscles and ligaments by now.

"It's rude to check out my ass in the middle of a game." Cherry whispered in my ear, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Shut up!" I snapped at her, watching her walk off. Well...she did have a nice ass. Ugh, it's still only half-time, I should be concentrating on the game! Damn you, red-haired bitch!

"Hiruma-san?" Kurita asked questioningly as we all rewrapped our ankles and drank water. I knew he was wondering why 13 got me so irritated, since I was infamously the one with the cool head; if only he knew it was Cherry, the one, the only, who knew how to push my buttons. I chose to ignore him all together, its not like I could tell him why I was so annoyed anyway, **I** didn't even know why.

"I don't think I'm wrapping this right..." I looked up as Cherry spoke. The binds around her ankles to keep them protected were all messed up and tangled; I had made her start wearing them after our first game because of how much stress she put on her ankles. And, of course, I had been the one to initially put them on for her. I glared at her. "Well I didn't twist them up on purpose, give me a break." The goddamned manager knelt to fix Cherry's binds, Cherry sent a grin at me.

God, why did she aggravate me so much? And yet, I still really really liked her...


	9. Chapter 9

Shin POV

"Hiruma alternates between using that 13 as a linebacker and a running back. Very clever." Takami murmured as we watched Deimon versus Amino game.

There was yet another new rumor about Deimon, it was almost like Hiruma caught all of the talent that no one else seemed to notice. This one was 'Demon 13', a player whose speed was said to equal Eyeshield's, stength was equal to any lineman, skill was equal to mine, and raw talent equaled Agon's.

Just from the first play, I couldn't yet make a judgement on which parts of the rumor were true. The only thing that I could establish was that this 'Demon 13' was, quite frankly, violent. This person used more force than necessary to combat his opponents. The one Cyborg who broke line to go after Hiruma was caught from the side by this 'Demon 13', and shoved so hard that he cartwheeled end over end, dislocating his shoulder and breaking an ankle from it. That was some brutality for a simple pre-season game.

Hiruma Youichi, he really was a devilish mastermind. Most would save their best players for the actual tournament, but not Hiruma. By using this new player he was increasing his psychological impact on the other teams, Deimon was aready known for being a relentless attack team, and now they had someone who was this violent, it didn't bode well for the rest of us; at least, I was sure that's how everyone would see it.  
Not only the psychological impact, but this 'Demon 13' was also getting game time in. By the time the actual tournament came around, he'd have several games worth of experience in, knowledge of his opponents. I couldn't wait to face him on the field.

"How can someone that small do that much damage?" Sakuraba murmured, a look of pain on his face. Demon 13 had just grabbed the Amino running back, throwing him down hard, and stealing the ball; I would bet on a bruised rib-cage from that. It was amazing, I could only imagine what sort of training that person did; afterall, he was maybe four or five cm taller than Eyeshield 21, and seemed pretty lean.

"What do you think, Shin?" Takami inquired, looking over at me.

"He uses his speed and proper angling to increase the level of damage." I answered, not letting my eyes leave Demon 13.

"Is he really as fast as Eyeshield?" Sakuraba asked softly.

"Probably close." I could only tell for sure once I met him on the field, "I'm more impressed with his technique." He almost seemed to...dance...a chaotic, unpredictable dance, but never-the-less as precision based as a dance.

"Technique?" Sakuraba and Takami repeated. I shook my head, unable to explain my dance metaphor.

They stared at me, waiting for a response, even though I was still trying to put all the puzzle pieces together in my own head. "His unpredictable way of moving makes up for any short-comings of size. And that violence that he displays certainly makes his opponents' hesitate to play against him, all any runner of true speed needs is that small bit of hesitation."

He very well could be strong as linemen, fast as Eyeshield, skilled as myself, and talented as Agon, but he was also as wickedly clever as Hiruma Youichi. He was definitely a perfect player for the DevilBats.

;-;

Author's note: Sorry my chapters are so short, :( I'm going to try to post multiples to make up for that. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry POV

"You're just pissed because I'm faster, stronger, and meaner than you'll ever be." I said with a smirk.

"Actually I find that to be one of your few positive qualities." Youichi responded, rolling his eyes.

"Oooh." I put my hands on his shoulders, putting one knee on the edge of the bed, and leaning into him, "What other of my qualities are positive?"

He looked up at my face; eyes, as usual, contemplative, strategically evaluating me. "Nothing else, red-haired bitch, now get off of me." I did the exact opposite of what he commanded, putting my other knee on the bed, and pushing him back.

"You've got to admit my other positives, Youichi, otherwise I'll get upset." I stated in a teasing voice, licking my lips and then claiming the blond's mouth, "Like how great of a kisser I am." I took his hands, putting them on my hips, "How awesome my body is." He ran his hands up my body, gripping my hair with his left hand. I resisted my urge to arch my body into him, pushing my head back into his hand.

"Fine..." He murmured, staring up at me, giving me a devilish smirk, and yanking me down to him. He kissed me, a surprisingly heated kiss for someone whose words always showed contempt.

I liked that about him though. I adored his way of interacting with me. The way our make-out sessions were practically a battle; a war over being the one in the most dominate position, demanding surrender from each other.

Rolling, pinning one another down, using each other's sensitive skin as weapons. The way he tugged on my hair, nipping the skin across my throat; he had no idea that in Hell, letting him take my throat was the ultimate surrender. My own way of sneaking kisses on any inch of skin I could when he wasn't ready for it, grinding my pelvice into his; I hoped I was the only one he'd ever play this way with.

"Youichi..." I murmured, just shy of loosing control, letting my true nature take over. The blond was unaware that he was fueling my demon side when we did this.

"Why do you have to say my name like that?" Youichi grumbled, looking down at me. I smiled, reaching up to hook my hands around his neck.

"Feed me." I demanded, pulling him down to me, and biting his ear; which was surprisingly sensitive. It was almost funny that he didn't know I was being serious; I fed on his life energies, his saliva and sweat were my favorite food by now.

He obliged me, kissing me deeply, letting me roll, and take his shirt off as I put him underneath me. I licked up the sweat down his body, biting back my urge to let my fangs come out and draw blood; it was enough to have him this way.

His pants were the next thing to come off. "Cherry..." He groaned out my name as I kissed his hardening flesh. Man, my name drawled out that way...mmm, yummy. Almost as yummy as the energy that he fed me with. His nails bit sharply into the back of my skull as I pleasured his manhood, taking him deep into my mouth, urging him closer to climax with my tongue. "Cherry." His tone had become urgent, his breath coming far quicker than normal.

"Come on." I purred, nuzzling him, waiting for him to finally let loose. No man could stop himself when a succubi was his partner, Hiruma Youichi was no exception.

"Fuck." He hissed between his harsh breaths as I ate his seed, feeling power swirl inside of me; nothing could beat the bliss of having raw energy screaming through your veins after a good meal. I crawled back up his body, smirking down at him, "Fuck." He repeated, glaring at me.

"It's okay to lose control, Youichi." I told him, kissing him softly, "Especially to me." He bit my bottom lip in response.

"**Only** to you." He grumbled under his breath, not meaning for me to hear, though I did easily and it made me grin. His eyes widened when he realized that I had heard his admission, a rare blush covering his face, "Get off of me!" He put his hands against my shoulders, ready to push me away.

I grabbed his wrists, slamming them over his head on the bed; it was the first time I'd used my superior strength on him and it surprised him to no end. "Don't make me get off, especially when I'm so happy with you." I said, kissing his nose, and slowly releasing his wrists.

"You piss me off." He spoke, tracing my cheek.

"Good." I smiled with a giggle, leaning into his touch.

I really was enjoying this whole 'being grounded in the human world' thing. It was more fun than I imagined it would be. Hiruma Youichi, you were definitely my favorite kind of man.

;-;

Author's note: I know, my smut is kind of lacking. :/ Sorry, I write yaoi better than straight! I don't know why! I will try to improve! Please continue to enjoy and review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry POV

Taiyo Sphinx. What a fun name. Man, they were some brawny men, eh?

To think even brawny men like that could emitt such a fearul scent. It almost made me want to play harder.

Although I'm sure Youichi wouldn't want me to go one-on-one with any of these insanely huge men, I liked the challenge. I wasn't so fearful to run off the field when one of these guys came after me, in fact I knew how to brace my body so they took more damage than me; something that I knew freaked out those who had tackled me so far.

"Not so fast!" Oop. Amazing that Banba had antipated my route. Oh well, I could always push onwards. I tightened my muscles, giving a final break forwards. Our helmets impacted, I could hear the crackling, feeling pain in my forehead as the top part caved in and bit into my skin. I pushed past it, throwing him down on his back as I rolled over him, catching my feet on the grass, and wobbling into the end-zone.

"Touchdown!" I dropped the ball, feeling my helmet, wondering how bad I had fucked it up.

"Are you okay?!" Kurita yelled, running towards me.

"I'm great!" I replied perkily, digging my nail into the crack on the front of the helmet, hooking it underneath, and popping a piece out. "Poor helmet..." I murmured, turning the piece over in my hand and finding blood on one end where it had cut into my head.

"What the hell was that?!" Youichi growled at me, yanking me to him. Did I detect a little concern? It made me grin. "Stop smiling!"

"Sorry sorry. At least I got a touch down." I shrugged, "Did we bring extra helmets?" He let out an almost growling sigh, running his hand through his hair, holding his helmet on his hip.

"Banba-san!? Oi! Wake up!" We both glanced over at the ruckus, seeing that Banba was still laid out, his helmet cracked across the front as well, "Banba-san?!"

"Shut up." Banba grumbled lowly, still staring up at the sky. Haha, he had never been hit that hard, had he? He finally sat up, looking over at me.

I smiled brightly, "You okay over there?!" He glared, obviously knowing I was fucking with him. I let out a chuckle, walking back to the bench and asking the manager for a new helmet.

"How did you do that? Putting Banba on his back..." One of the huh-huh brothers asked, all of them looking at me questioningly.

"It wasn't that difficult." I shrugged nonchalantly, then nudged Sena, "All it takes is speed, isn't that right, Sena-boy?" He frowned, but let out a 'uh-huh' with a clueless look. Speed and a dash of demon-graced power...heh. "Sankyu." I accepted the helmet the manager gave me, heading towards the tunnel so I could switch out helmets without someone seeing, god forbid that happen (note the sarcasm).

"Don't do that again, Cherry." I heard Youichi's voice hiss as I got into the shadows, seems my devilish blond had followed me.

"Are you that worried?" I responded, trying not to laugh as I took off the broken helmet.

"Yeah, about the fucking helmet." He growled, biting the corner of his lip; was that...anxiety? I'd never seen that on him either. He caught my glance over my shoulder at him, and sent me a glare, "Just don't do it again." He said, softly wiping the blood off of my forehead.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, laying a kiss on his mouth, and using the energy to heal my cut, "Whatever you say, heart's desire." I said with a snicker, putting on my new helmet and walking away.

Hearing him murmur, "Fuck." Which made me laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakei POV

"So that's the 'demon 13' that everyone seems so concerned about?" Mizumachi asked in a bright voice, grin already in place. He snickered, "I don't see what there's to worry about."

"Don't underestimate him Mizumachi..." We'd already seen the force he possessed, actually laying Banba out, not to mention cracking their helmets- what the hell? I could only wonder how fucking hard had they hit eachother to actually crack their helmets!

"I'm not." Mizumachi replied, though he obviously was, I could detect it in his tone.

That 'Demon 13' gave me a bad feeling. I know it wasn't because he was actually frightening, he was short and lean. And it's not like his intellect was something to fear; he could have avoided Banba all together, Banba figuring out his route meant that he hadn't thought of a trickier route to use. No, I knew what this feeling was about. It was the shear amount of violence Demon 13 displayed. He had absolutely no issue actually hurting someone, severly hurting someone; some of those Amino guys had ended up with broken or fractured bones, and a lot of the people who had tackled him at some point, ended up with broken ribs, and so much more. That's what was sending up red-flags for me.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" Deimon was definitely going to use that runner. Definitely. "Hut!" We were prepared for it, Demon 13 would come to me.  
He was fast, he was really fucking fast. And he wasn't dodging. Did he really think that he was just going to be able to ram through me as he had been able to do against the Sphinx. Not a chance. I extended my arms, this was going to be too easy... Wait! He had just sped up, had just altered his footing, lowering his body, flashing through the tiny gap between my arm and body, what the fuck?! I turned, reaching out, but too late, he was already down the field.

"I couldn't catch him..." I murmured in disbelief. How had he done that? Speeding up, getting in close range, then twisting just enough to slide through the small opening in my defense.

"Its okay, Kakei! Next time!" Mizumachi smacked me on the back, trying in his own loud-mouthed way to comfort me. Next time indeed.

Mizumachi got the 'next time' with Demon 13, since the running back had gone through me like a hot knife through butter, but Mizumachi was crazy enough not to give up. He even caught up to Demon 13 in the end-zone, he didn't stop the touchdown, but I was surprised that he'd caught the runner. Or had he? Demon 13 had apparently lowered his body when Mizumachi had tackled him, and then shifted sideways so the blond went tumbling over his back... and Mizumachi hadn't gotten up yet.

"Mizumachi!" I called as I ran over to him, watching Demon 13 just walk away like he hadn't even been tackled; how could he have stayed on his feet while Mizumachi was now on his back!?

"Ow..." Mizumachi murmured softly, this look of astonishment on his face, "That freaking hurt."

"Are you okay?" It was hard to believe that Mizumachi was the one hurting, since he was the one who did the tackling...

"It was like tackling a fucking rock, Kakei..." Mizumachi let out a light groan as he clamored to his feet, holding his stomach, "He like braced his body, his shoulder pad dug right into my guts...and then he threw me! As if stopping me like that wasn't enough! Man, he's mean." I expected a tantrum from Mizumachi, but instead he was pouting about it.

"We have offense next, let's try to get some ground." I murmured, patting Mizumachi on the back. I found myself gazing back at Demon 13, what kind of monster was he? To be able to brace his body and stop full-speed Mizumachi in his tracks-damn. As if sensing my look, Demon 13 sent me a grin, nodding his head. Fucker.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" I could see Demon 13 already rolling his shoulder blades, feet planted firmly, calves completely tense. ...This was not going to be good... "Hut!"

Osamu was going to get slammed bad at this rate, "Get rid of the ball!" I yelled over the roar of the game, already fearing for the upper-classman. He looked terrified as he threw the ball to me. I watched as Demon 13 didn't really brake as much as he skidded, almost drifting like a racecar as he targetted me, a vicious grin in place. Oh fuck. I ran for it, hoping I'd at least get a couple yards before that guy tackled me.

SLAM. I was impacted from the side with such force the breath left my body for a moment. I had been expecting him from the back, not from the side like this... Oh shit, ow. I could feel my rib-cage shudder under the pressure, pain following almost instantly as I hit the ground. I had never been hit that hard. I felt 13 get off of me, looked up to find him looking down at me, his head tilted to the side.

"You alright, you look shell-shocked?" His voice mimicked curiousity. Fuck yeah I was shell-shocked. When did he even get to my side? He'd have to have sped up to get almost in front of me to hit me from that angle! What the hell was this guy?


	13. Chapter 13

Hiruma POV

'Take me on a date.' Really? This was payment?! I guess it could be worse, knowing her.

"Come on! Let's go through the haunted house, Youichi!" Cherry tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the haunted house. I had taken her to an amusement park for our 'date', and we had done every game and ridden every ride in existence at this place.

I felt so whipped...especially as I found myself giving into her more and more these days. This girl was so hard to handle- she didn't seem to be afraid of anything, no threat on earth could shake her. My once threat of 'I'll make flyers of these naked pictures of you and spread them all over town' was met with her saying 'oh, well that's wasteful. You should be selling them for money, I'm definitely hot enough for that.' And her shrug with 'but do whatever you want if it floats your boat'.  
Or, putting a gun in her face, she merely gave me a slow blink and waited for my next move. Once she even grabbed the gun, pointing it away from her and kissed me senseless; that had let to an all-out sexual battle, which made me a lot happier than it really should have.  
She made me happy and frustrated about being happy in the same turn. Why did I like her so damn much? I was starting to know why, and it pissed me off. She was the perfect kind of girl for me. She was invested in me like no other woman had ever been. She took what she wanted from me, but at the same time gave me all I could want from her.  
You never realize how much you can desire somebody until a wicked bitch comes along and rocks your world. My wicked bitch was Cherry, and she fucking knew it too.

"Stop thinking so hard, we're supposed to be having fun!" Cherry's fingers poked my forehead.

I gave her a glare to which she grinned, "I'm going to leave your ass here!" I snapped.

"Ooh, I'll fit right in with all the monsters." She teased, twining her fingers into mine.

"BOOOO!" I jolted, yanking Cherry into me, and putting a glock to our attacker's face. "Whoa! Dude! Sorry!" Stupid. It was a freaking actor for the haunted house.

"It's okay, love." Cherry said in a giggly voice, stroking her fingers against the side of my neck. I put the gun back away, watching the haunted house employee run off. "Jumpy are we, Youichi?"

I sighed, looking down at her, marveling at how perfectly she fit against me, "It's your fault."

"Is it?" Her hand cupped the back of my neck, urging me closer so she could kiss me softly on the lips. I could never figure out how she kissed like that, just one little lip-lock and lightning sparked through me. "I'll be sure to make it up to you then."

"You'd better, Cherry." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer as we kissed. She chuckled, looking at me like I was a clown, "What?!"

"You called me by my name." Fuck! Had I? "And very sweetly at that too..." She bit my throat, "I might just have to eat you if you keep that up."

I grabbed her by the hair, tugging roughly so she had to look up at me, "Bring it on." I hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Sena POV

Eyes stared at us. It was normal for the Deimon Devil Bats, since Kurita-san was massive, everyone knew I was Eyeshield 21 now, and Hiruma-san always seemed more demon than human. But wow, everyone was staring hard today. And I think I knew the reason why...Cherry-san.

I knew Cherry-san was a beautiful girl, but wow, she could really turn heads. She apparently wanted to support the Devil Bats in her own way and was decking out our colors in a sultry outfit. A red skirt with poofy black lace underskirts that rode pretty high up, hitting above mid-thigh. And a red shirt that almost seemed to wrap around her torso with white and black wisps that made it slim her waist and boost her already impressive chest. Not to mention those white knee-high boots that had red and black lacing down the back in a corset-style.  
Even more than her loud wardrobe, was the fact that she was constantly all over Hiruma-san, and he was just taking it. Holding hands with our devil leader, laying kisses on his neck and cheek whenever he snapped at her. Even sitting in front of him on the grass as we watched the game, between his legs and leaning back on him.

"You-nii, you're being so nice today." Suzuna snickered in a tease.

"Shut up."

"It's just because I'm his wife, don't think he'll be nice to everyone today." Cherry responded, hooking her arm behind his neck, "Nah, Youichi?"

"You're not my wife, Red-haired bitch!" Hiruma growled at her.

"Then what am I?" She asked coyly.

"An annoying pain in my ass!" Hiruma snapped, making the brave red-head laugh hysterically, kissing his jawline.

"Hey...where's that number 13 guy?" The White Knights. And Shin-san. I wanted to play him, I really hoped I got better soon. "He's not here?" Sakuraba frowned as everyone in their team observed ours.

"Obviously not." Hiruma snickered, his eyes still on his laptop in Cherry's lap as he typed around the girl. I could see Shin scanning all of members, but there was no one new, except Cherry-san, and obviously she wasn't the demonic runner.


	15. Chapter 15

Cherry POV

Bando Spiders here I come. Oh, he was kinda cute, red hair, red eyes, how unique. Yeah, it was going to be just too bad that I was going to have to hurt him.

"Watch yourself, that red-eyed bastard has some tricks up his sleeve." Youichi hissed to me as we set up for the game to begin.

I chuckled, "I have a few of my own."

"Set! Hut! Hut!"

"Onside kick!" Youichi yelled.  
I directed my attention that way, watching the running pattern of the Spiders for a moment before making my move. That was a neat trick, waiting for the line members to try to fix their balance and pushing so they'd fall. Mine was better though. I put my foot behind Togano's, slightly slamming my shoulder into him, then doing the same to Kuroki beside him. They both jolted forward, forced to push over their opponent by my weight. I grabbed the ball just before it hit the ground, using the route I had opened up between Togano and Kuroki.

"Your beat doesn't impress me." Hello red-eyes. I didn't have the chance to ask 'beat?' before we moved into eachother. I lowered myself as he threw out his arms to stop me, moving into him and once again using my shoulder, slamming it into the side of him, and then pushing up. It was enough force to throw him off, nearly turning him 45 degrees as he tried to regain balance.

Lucky me, he was the last defender, "Touchdown!"

"Akaba-san?" The Spider's eyed their red-eyed leader with shock.

"No hard feelings about me pushing you guys alittle, right?" I asked, smacking Togano and Kuroki on their backs, "I didn't freak you out?"

"No man, what the hell was that?!" They turned to me, glaring, "Did you think we needed your help?"

"Not at all, I just thought that would be fun!" I grinned, "Nah?"

They pursed their lips, probably trying to decide if I was looking down on them, "Let's go! Its time to play!" Youichi called.

"Yay play!" I paraded back to my place on the field. Our field goal was an easy extra point, but now it was our turn to attack. I loved attacking! I targetted Akaba, a good idea I supposed, I mean, if they ran the ball-he was going to be in front of that runner and would have to be taken down anyway.

"Set! Hut! Hut! HUT!" Yep, they were running it! Yay! I zig-zagged through the others, locking onto Akaba and his runner, I don't think he even noticed me coming from the side yet. There is was, he finally saw me, too late though. I put one arm across his chest, pushing forward, once again using an upwards angle but this time it swept his feet out from under him. I then used my other arm in the same way to hook the runner behind him with force, putting that guy on his ass.

"I underestimated your melody, I won't do it again." I heard Akaba say as he got back up to his feet. How was I supposed to respond to that? 'Melody'? We were playing football, not having a band competition, right? Did I miss that memo?

"Oi! Get your ass over here!" Youichi yelled to me, looking ever so fierce. Meeeeow.

"Do I have a theme song?" I asked Youichi as we huddled as a team.

"Huah?"

"Huuuah?"

"Huuuuuuh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That guy said he underestimated my melody, so do I have cool theme music or something that you didn't tell me about?" Ah epiphany, I know what my theme song would be, "It's 'Monster' by Skillet!? Right?!"

"You don't have a theme song! Just concentrate on the game and ignore anything that Red-eyed bastard says to you!" Youichi snapped, "Let's go then! Kill them! Ya-haa!"

"Ya-haaa!" I pumped my fist, then went to go get into set.  
Youichi commented after nearly every game that the way I got into my set was weird and it looked like I was just shaking my ass which no one would be impressed with anyway (what a jerk thing to say, even if he didn't mean it). I guess he had no idea that my little 'shimmy' as he refered to it, served a purpose. As a demon, my body is naturally geared towards hunting, however I have to tone it down to play with the humans...so instead of just going wild and letting it all come out, I have to reach each muscle one by one and make sure I'm not pumping too much strength into them.  
Hence the planting my feet, rolling my ankles, raising my heels up and down a couple times to gear my calves, rotating a small circle with my knees to catch my knees and thighs, doing a lazy eight with my pelvice to fix my hips, squatting for the set, flexing my abs then shoulder blades, twisting both arms from hand to wrist to elbow, and finally cracking my neck.  
Its not like any of our opponents had said anything about it anyway, so was it that weird?

"Not this time!" Oh hey, Akaba! I didn't even see him there, I guess I had been thinking too much about my shimmy. Avoid or run into? Eh, let's avoid. I half jumped forward, cutting my landing with a hard shift of my foot so that I was off and running an opposite direction in an instant. He was behind me, not bad for a human. I jumped again, but this time I slammed the ball of my foot down first, pushing off for a scream of extra speed.

"Touch down!" Awww...my the bands around my ankles were getting all messed up again. Damn it.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oi, Sena, is this guy really fast?" I had seen the videos, sure, but still, there was no way this guy was faster than me.

"Riku." Sena smiled and then looked at the back of his team-mate, "Yeah...he's good...really good."

"Better than me?" I asked. Sena frowned, his eyes looking back and forth between me and 13, like he couldn't decide, "Come on!"

"S-sorry Riku...he's just...different..." Sena murmured.

"Different?" I watched 13. His stride was lazy when he wasn't running, rolling into his hips as he walked, it was actually a pretty weird walk for a guy.

"Like Agon-san...no, maybe not like Agon-san exactly...he's nice, but he's just...different." Sena shook his head.

Hn. "Hey!" I stomped right over to the 13 guy, unable to read his expression since he still had his helmet on, "I'm Riku Kaitani of Seibu." He was the only one that hadn't changed out, was Deimon really that worried about revealing his identity? "I'm going to beat you when we play in the next game."

"Oh?" I could see his smile, but without seeing his eyes it was hard to tell just what kind of smile it was, "I look forward to playing against you, though honestly I don't think you can beat me, still it'll be fun to see what happens!" He patted my shoulder as he continued walking forward, passing me to keep up with the team.  
He didn't think I could beat him?! Fuck that! I was definitely faster!

"Riku..." Sena looked at me.

"I'm faster than him." I snapped, making Sena jump and put up his hands in surrender.

"But he's stronger than you." I turned to the voice, finding the members of Poiseidon.

"What?" I growled.

"Your speed is probably equal. But either way, he's stronger than you." Kakei stated.

"Who asked you?!" I never even really talked to Kakei, what made him think he had a right to say that to me?

"He's mean too!" Mizumachi grinned, "That weird bracing thing he does really hurts!" Yet...this dumb blond was smiling about it.

"Oi! Sena! Are you coming?!" Monta called with a wave.

"Ye-yeah! Later Riku. Kakei, Mizumachi." Sena tipped his head to all of us and then ran after his team.

"Che..stronger than me? How do you figure?" I hissed to Kakei.

"We've played him. He is different like Sena-kun says." Kakei crossed his arms.

"Nah! What if he really is a demon!? Like Hiruma summoned him from hell or something?!" Mizumachi proprosed with a bright expression.

"Whatever." I snapped.

"Mizumachi..." Kakei frowned at the blond, shaking his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Kidd POV

Time to play Deimon again. Playing mind games with Hiruma Youichi again. It made me want to sigh.  
And this new player...what in the world was this guy's deal? He was fast and strong, violent and skilled, and yet, I felt like there was probably more to him that no one had realized yet...  
Not to mention that Riku was all burning up and feeling overly competative. Again, I really wanted to sigh.

And kick the ball. There it goes flying to the Devilbats...What luck, that new runningback caught it. And, of course, he seemed even faster in person. Agility too. What the hell did this guy NOT have? He got through all of our players pretty easily, at least he made it look easy, which left Riku to stop him. I had high-hopes for our Riku, but... it was like watching 13 switch into a different gear, he half stepped-half jumped to the side as his speed went up and he went right past Riku. Riku turned, scrambling to catch up. I don't think I'd ever seen someone run so much faster than Riku, it was a first to see Riku dropping behind foot by foot, yard by yard.

"Touchdown!" It even took him awhile to stop, I watched as he had to dig in his heels, skidding almost out of the endzone. Wait. He wasn't even panting. He had run the entire field and he wasn't panting?! What the hell was up with that? Riku was wide-eyed, shock completely evident on his face.

"Come on, it's time to play again." I called to Riku, hoping that hadn't just completely ruined his confidence. Oh well, round two was coming up so Riku better get his butt in gear. It was our turn to attack too, so hopefully we could swing the game to our favor.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" All my recievers spread out for the pass, Tetsuma my target. He was the best bet since that 13 seemed to be fast enough to catch any reciever we had, and strong enough to put them down on top of it. As usual, Tetsuma did the perfect slant and caught the ball. He barely had taken five steps before the runner was on to him. How the hell did anyone move that fast? And...I could feel myself gape...take Tetsuma, the iron train, off his feet. I heard Tetsuma let out a grunt as he hit the grass.

"Sorry, they gained a few yards." 13 uttered to Hiruma, whimsy in his tone, like he wasn't really sorry. He shouldn't have even cared about the few yards, he should've been happy with taking Tetsuma down like that!

"Whatever." Hiruma growled back. The next time we played, 13 made sure we didn't even get one yard. Yup, this sucked. The first quarter was over before we even knew it either.  
"Make sure you drink some water." I heard Hiruma snap at 13.

"Eww, I don't like water." Was 13's childish reply. I could feel Hiruma's death glare even over here. "It's fine, I'm not thirsty anyway."

"You should at least sit down for a bit and cool off, 13-san." Kurita said to the runner, concern ever evident in his tone.

"Meh, cooling off is no good. I'm not even hot yet anyway!" 13 waved his arm, "Look, no sweat at all!"

"Why can't you just shut up and do as you're told?!" Hiruma demanded.

"My demonic nature makes it very hard to be obedient, you should know that." I could hear the taunt in 13's tone. "Besides," 13 nearly sauntered around Hiruma like a cat circled it's prey, "my engine runs better when it's hot."

"Kiss my ass." Hiruma replied.

"Bend over." 13 responded, challenge in his tone. Hiruma's silence was definitely dangerous. 13 laughed, "you're so much fun!"

"Get on the field!" 13 dodged Hiruma's gun-fire, waltzing back onto the field.


End file.
